This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/887,855 filed Feb. 2, 2007.
The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement and to a mechanism for testing to ensure that a good seal has been made. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,725,706 and 6,981,404, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, describe a system for blowing down and testing chemical reactor tubes. That system uses inflatable seals to seal against the inner wall of the reactor tube before injecting air into the tube and measuring the back pressure to determine whether the tube has been loaded properly with catalyst. In the course of using that system, two issues have arisen that are resolved here. The first is how to seal against a thermowell projection, which has an insert extending down into the tube for supporting thermocouples to measure temperature (or how to seal against other tubes, including ducts or ports, with similar types of obstructions). The second is how to know for certain that a good seal has been made so any measurement that is taken will be accurate.